


whats left behind

by MehLordOfMeh



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cerberus resurrects Mordin cause Jack is jealous of the relationship Mordin and Shepard had, M/M, Mordin has a cunt and cock, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MehLordOfMeh/pseuds/MehLordOfMeh
Summary: Mordin is resurrected by Cerberus under the direct order of the Illusive Man. Why? He's jealous and curious of the relationship Mordin and Shepard had, plus he can appreciate a brilliant mind- even that of a non-human.Not beta read, I've only played the first mass effect and the 3rd one, but I got the second one recently so I'll fix this once I play it too. I'm already salty Mordin isn't romancable.
Relationships: Illusive Man/Mordin Solus, Implied Male Shepard/Mordin Solus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	whats left behind

“Well well, well…” The voice was low, echoing around him like rolling thunder before a storm. 

The air was stall, humid and made him feel sticky as he shifted on his knees. The metal floor was a sharp contrast, cold enough to leave his knees aching. HIs body held itself up, trying to have as little of him touch the freezing metal. His eyes were covered, the stiff fabric too thick to see through, yet he could just barely make out light peeking from underneath the blindfold. His wrists were in thick metal stasis cuffs that sent a pulse of electricity up his arms, interfering with his biotics and leaving them feeling heavy. 

“Mordin Solus, Geneticist, Professor, and a former operative of STG...You’ve made quiet the name for yourself, you know that?” The voice is right behind him, close to his head. He knew where he was, knew who the voice belonged to. “Curing the genophage was nearly as impressive as creating it in a week.” 

“Did not create in a week, merely perfected the strain.” His own voice comes out as monotone as he can manage, yet it wobbles at the end. 

A chuckle, “Riight, still, that’s pretty impressive.” Footsteps, walking around him, a chilled hand running along his bare upper back. 

He tenses, jaw clenching as his knees press themselves closer together. He had been in mant torture situations and he expected nothing less from Cereberus, yet the means as to which they went about it was..perplexing. Not only had they gone through the trouble of rescuing his burnt corpse from tuchanka but they had done the same resurrection on him, a salarian, like they had on Shepard. 

“You know, I normally don’t bother with non-humans, but even I can appreciate a brilliant mind, human or not.” The words were meant to be spoken in a polite, almost reassuring, way yet they only served to make a shiver rake its way up his spine. 

There was a pause, as if the Illusive man expected him to speak, to retort in some way. Yet he set his jaw and remained silent, head bowed and hands clasped as best as they could be in his lap, hiding the only thing the salarian wished would go ignored. It would be foolish of him to think cerberus wouldn’t resort to that type of torture, especually since he was not given clothes upon his awakening. 

There was shuffling in front of him, his body tensed more, yet when it stopped and no other move was made he felt his head jerk to the side in a curious manner. He waited a few more clicks of his internal clock before swallowing and opening his mouth to speak. Yet he was choked as a thumb pushed itself into his mouth. His whole body jerked backwards, hands numbly coming up to fumble at the wrist the appendage was connected too. 

His lip was pushed upwards, revealing his blunt teeth before the thumb moved down to press against his tongue. He gagged as it slid backwards, touching the back of his throat. A hum caught his attention, before he gasped as another hand rested against his thigh. His hands flew downwards, pressing against the forearm and feeling bare skin and hair. His mind shot off a few different images, of bright blue eyes glowing in a dim room and bare flesh sprinkled with hair knelt before him, touching him. He was never a man to pray, not even when he had been subjected to brutal beatings or near death- or even his own death- but now he found himself wishing to be saved. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, a pressure building behind his eyes even though salarians lacked the ability to cry he thought for a moment he would be the first one. 

“Amazing...You know, doctor, we may just find a use for you...you do owe us, after all, for bringing you back to life..” The words were whispered right next to his face, hot breath ghosting over his neck.

A whimper made it past the thumb that stayed lodged in his mouth, preventing him from speaking. His body trembled, dull teeth biting down on the flesh in his mouth as he felt the other hand slid upwards. He yelps around it as he is cupped, two fingers rubbing along the slit between his legs. 

“So warm already, Mordin...Do you like this?” It’s a taunt, he knows it is; just something to get a rise out of him. 

He’s ashamed at how well it works, his head shaking furiously as he tries to push himself up and away from the rubbing hand. His own three fingered hands reach up and outward, coming to land on a wide- and clothed- chest. He pushes, fingers ripping into the fabric and pulling. He tries desperately to get away, to make the Illusive man pay attention to anything else but his cloaca. But his only reward is hearing and feeling the heated breath across his neck come out in quicker and quicker pants. 

“Do you feel how wet you're getting? Do you feel your own juices running down your thighs?” He does, he does and he hates it. 

A salarian body shouldn’t react this way. He’s old and he’s a doctor, he knows something is wrong, that they did something. They added something when they were fixing his body, unless it was a drug. Maybe that’s why he had his thumb in his mouth..but no delirium, no dizziness. So, not a drug, even though his body was starting to heat up and he could feel the puddle forming under him. 

“You’re so wet I could just..” He cries out, back arching towards the man holding him by his jaw as two thick fingers shove themselves deep inside. 

It doesn’t hurt, an odd stretch and a slight burning, but he’s body seems to welcome the invasion. He doesn’t realize the finger in his mouth is gone until he feels the wet hand grip his hip. He practically falls forward, face pressed into a shoulder and hands now gripping the button up shirt for purchase as the fingers thrust up into him. Each push in, they are curled forward, pushing and rubbing against a hard to reach and not well known bundle of nerves just behind his pelvic bone. 

“D-don’t..know what..you hope to g-get from this...doesn’t..make sense..ah!” His voice is trembling like the rest of him, hips jerking forward into the hand that fucks him. 

“What I hope to get, is to figure out why Shepard didn’t want to let you go.” The voice is no longer rolling thunder, it's deeper than that. LIke the sound of tectonic plates crashing into each other. 

He couldn’t think, couldn’t piece together what the Illusive man had just told him. A pressure just above his cloaca, like a tightening coil, stole his breath away. His hips now moved in perfect tandem with the fingers, until cold air hit something that began to emerge from his body. He gave a moan that sounded almost like a sob, bowing his head and nearly folding in on himself.

“So that’s how you tell males and females apart...interesting..” The hand that gripped his hip moved to wrap around his pene, a two headed tentacle like reproductive organ all male, and some female, salarians had. 

Sparks of light burst behind his eyes as now he was pumped in time with the fingers, mouth hanging open as a third finger was pushed inside. He could tell he was close, there was no denying his arousal. Yet just when it seemed he was going to tip over the edge the hands pulled away. A whimper left him before he could snap his mouth shut. He let his arms go limp, falling to the ground in front of him with a bang of metal on metal as the cuffs collided with the floor. 

There was more shuffling, this time it was moving behind him. He lifted his head, trying to follow the noise before yelping as he was grabbed and pulled into a lap. The baritone hum that vibrated his back told him he was sitting in the Illusive man’s lap. He could feel something incredibly hot and large pressing into his lower back and his breath shuttered. 

“Think I’m starting to understand why Shepard liked you aliens so much...you make quiet the erotic scene, Mordin.” The sudden feeling of lips on his neck, right over his pulse, had him gasping and pulling his knees up to his chest. 

He could feel the pressure again building in behind his eyes, yet became distracted teeth sank into him where soft lips had just touched. He cries out, legs kicking out and head shaking as he feels a wetness run down his chest. Grinding against his back is the only response he gets from the man.

He’s then startled by a scolding tongue lapping up the blood, before hands are back on his hips and lifting him. He knows it's coming, knew it would happen as soon as he was dragged naked as the day he was born, to the Illusive man. Knowing it would happen is different then it actually happening, and he begins to babble pleas. Fingers are one thing, they are similar in thickness is a Salarian pene. Yet a human cock is far thicker, not nearly as long but what did length matter if it was thick enough to make up two salarian penes?

His pleas only served to make the Illusive man groan in anticipation, rubbing the head of his cock between Mordins thighs to slick himself up before pressing against the small opening. He lifted his hands, reaching above his shoulder and finding the top of the man’s head. He grips the hair, trying to pull at it to get him to stop, to wait, yet the Illusive man only moans as snaps his hips upwards.

His mind goes blank, mouth hanging open in a silent scream as he arches upwards as his thighs tremble. The burning stretch was more intense then it was with the fingers, yet the pain is nowhere to be felt. He feels himself alight deep inside, every nerve ending along his walls singing as they are stretched past the usual limits. He hadn’t realized he came until his body fell limp against the man, hands dropping into his lap and legs falling apart. His pene stays emerged yet he can feel the hot ejeculate running down it. 

He can feel his walls convulsing around the illusive man’s cock, the stuttering and slow breathes of said man running along his neck. Then the upward rolling of hips and a low, dangerous chuckle. The hands on his hips dip into his flesh, everywhere they touch is ignited in burning pleasure. He can feel the suction of the cockhead deep inside him kissing his cervix with each, almost lazy, roll of the Illusive man’s hips. 

“I’m guessing Shepard didn’t use you as often as he should have, hm? Not used to having a good cock buried deep inside you..” The words had him shiver, his mind replacing the demonic visage of the Illusive man with that of Shepard.

Shepard, who smiled at him when he made a snarky remark. Shepard, who went out of his way to make sure he was comfortable and had everything he needed. Shepard, who seemed to hang on every word he had ever said, who took his advance to heart. Shepard, who was mourning his death and had no clue he was alive again and in the hands of the enemy.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to use this hole right.” 


End file.
